With Natsume
by BlueBleedingHeart
Summary: Mikan was forced to join the D.A. class because Natsume failed to show the right emotion. Now, they're on a mission that changed their life in the academy. Inside: 2 Mikans, 2 Natsumes and a full grown Ruka...
1. Thrown to Destiny

Chapter one: Thrown to Destiny

"Mikan! " Natsume shouted as Mikan slowly approached Persona. "Don't do this! You'll only end up getting hurt!"

Mikan turned to face Natsume. She said in a concerned and warm voice "Natsume, I have to do this to save you from killing yourself from exhaustion. I saw you get tired and hurt from those missions. And I can't take it! I can't be happy if you're not! I'm sorry… I love you, Natsume."

After saying the last line, Mikan disappeared with Persona in the darkness.

THE START OF A LONG FLASHBACK:

It was a lovely day and classes were out. Sadly for the fan girls of Natsume, Natsume was nowhere to be found. Ruka doesn't even know where his best friend was. They looked for him almost everywhere. He wasn't in his special star room, under the Sakura tree, or in any of the classrooms. They couldn't find the 14 year-old heart throb! They just went to the conclusion that he was in yet another mission.

Mikan, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind the said dilemma and was in her usual 'happy-and-annoying 'mood. She tried to visit Hotaru in her lab. She opened the door without knocking, seeing it was slightly open. She found Hotaru busy with another invention.

"Don't disturb me, baka. I cannot tolerate stupidity while working on my invention. Go now or I'll do it myself." Hotaru said in a cold voice.

"Hotaru, are you sure I can't" Mikan started but was cut off by Hotaru's oh so famous Baka gun.

BAKABAKABAKABAKA

"HELP!" Mikan screamed the last word to her sentence using it as a sign of being afraid of where she might get to.

Mikan ended up at a forest. She wasn't aware that she was particularly in the NORTHERN FOREST!

She saw someone, or rather something behind a thick pile of leaves. She came closer to the person or object.

To her surprise/dismay, it was BEAR! She froze to where she was standing. After a minute, she snapped out of the shock and stepped back to lessen the chance of Bear seeing her. Unfortunately, there was a twig behind her. It made a cracking sound.

Bear heard this and glared at where Mikan was. It was silent for a while, but she broke the silence with a loud scream.

"Tsubasa- senpai, wherever you are, HELP ME!" For the first time of the day, luck was siding with her. Tsubasa was just at the back of Bear's house.

Tsubasa ran to where the scream was coming from. " Bear! Don't do that to Mikan-chan, Kaname wouldn't be very pleased with you." Tsubasa said in a mixed up tone, you don't even know if he's joking, angry, happy or any other emotion.

Bear, however, didn't listen, he still sent Mikan flying into the air.

Now, she was really pissed. She found herself in front of the hospital. She saw someone come out of the hospital doors. She stood up and dusted her clothes.

Mikan recognized the person when he was near her.

"Natsume?" she said in a small voice that only she could hear.

"Natsume, what happened? Are you alright?" she asked, but Natsume ignored her. She didn't complain though, seeing that he was hurt badly.

She noticed him going to the Sakura tree they usually sit under. She followed him.

Once Natsume was sitting down she asked the same questions." Natsume, please tell me." She pleaded so she can somehow comfort Natsume.

"You don't need to know. I can never forgive myself if I let you into the darkness with me. You are my light, and I don't ever want to change that." Natsume said looking into Mikan's hazel brown eyes. Then hugged her after the statement.

The perfect moment was ruined by two nosy girls. Sumire and Luna witnessed what had just happened. They started to shout insults tom Mikan."Hey don't flirt with Natsume like that! Don't infect him with your stupidity and idiocy! You're even taking to your own advantage that Natsume was badly hurt and you TRY to comfort him! And you even force Natsume to hug you! Show some respect, Sakura!"

Natsume heard the cold insults to the person he treasured. He eventually ran to Mikan's defense. "Don't you two stupid hags have anything to do but insult Mikan? Get a life! Mind your own business!" Natsume said in a cold but protective voice.

Both the girls were scared of what Natsume will do to them, so they ran for their lives. Natsume walked away, leaving Mikan standing alone under the Sakura tree.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and any of its characters. (But I really want to)

Chapter: Life- Changing Decisions

**

* * *

**

**Still in the long flashback...**

Mikan stood there, left alone. The brunette started to head back to her room.

She felt a breeze pass. She closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and wished to be with Natsume, for him to at least explain the hug.

She opened her eyes, she saw the person who she feared the most, Persona, the teacher of the Dangerous Ability class. He had one of the most dangerous alices in the whole academy. His alice was the mark of death, thus being discriminated and feared by others. One touch and you'll rot to death.

Mikan wasn't scared of this; she was only scared of who knows what Persona will do to Natsume. And we all know that Natsume does the most daring actions or say the bravest sentences. (Well, enough of that. Let's get back to the story)

Persona was in front of her, but he was a little distant. He walked towards Mikan. He whispered something to Mikan's ears. What Persona said seemed to bother her A LOT.

She finally reached her room. She turned the door knob of her three-star room. She opened the lights and saw a flower on the table near her bed. She went closer to the table and noticed that the flower was dead. She went even closer and saw a note attached to it. She took the note from the withered flower. As soon as she placed the flower back on the table, the flower turned to ashes.

Written on the note was:

_To Mikan Sakura,_

_Welcome to the Dangerous Ability class. I look forward in working with you soon. _

_From Persona_

She remembered what Persona said, "We overheard your conversation with Natsume. We know that you have the stealing alice. It's not really proper for the school to not put you in my class. You have done well with your nullification alice but now you will have to train with your stealing alice. Soon, you will make the decision. But remember, don't let your feelings take over your life."

"What and How will I tell Natsume? I just know, the moment I tell him, he would probably rebel against the academy and get into trouble." She said to herself. She fell asleep an hour or two later.

The Next Morning...

Sunlight hitting her face, Mikan woke up, knowing it was still very early morning and had much time. She stood up, made her bed. She yawned and stretched her arms by putting them up in the air. She walked towards her bathroom. She started to take a shower. She came out in her pink, silk robe. She brushed her hair while sitting in front of a huge mirror. She remembered what had happened before she arrived in her room yesterday.

She walked down the almost empty hallways. She stood in front of their classroom door, she sighed. She opened the door, and found no one else but some girls inside. She walked slowly to the back seats of the classroom. She waited silently for everyone else to arrive.

Natsume finally showed up in the classroom. He sat beside Mikan; he noticed that Mikan wasn't in her 'usual mood' today. Even though he really did want to show how much he likes Mikan, he still didn't want anyone to think that he is the guy who can comfort you.

Narumi walked in and noticed that he didn't hear Mikan shout good morning; or scream because of Hotaru's blackmailing and bullying; or shout at Natsume for looking under her skirt or call her ugly or something. He didn't want to make a big problem out of it, though. He just thought that Mikan was finally a proper lady. (yeah, right.)

After classes, Mikan sat under the Sakura tree. Natsume, being the curious cat he was, followed Mikan. She didn't know about it, though.

She sat there, quietly, thinking of what to do or say, or how to react.

"Koko read the gay teacher's mind. He/she/it thought that you were a proper lady. You haven't spoken a word since I saw you today. Is it that you're mad at me for doing that to you?" She turned her head to her right and saw Natsume.

'Why the hell am I doing this? Oh yeah, Hotaru was threatening to blackmail me.' Natsume thought.

"No. Why would I get mad at you?" Mikan questioned.

"Did someone do anything to hurt you, then?" Natsume asked. Mikan shook her head.

"Natsume, I know you'll find out sooner or later, so I'll just tell you now." She started. "After the 'hug' I headed for my room but there was someone that stopped me in my tracks for a while." She continued as a tear formed at the corner of her hazel eyes.

"Persona. He told me that he overheard me mentioning my second alice when we were talking about it. They're transferring me to the Dangerous Ability class." She finished her explanation.

Natsume's eyes were full of anger. He didn't exactly know what to do in the current situation. Persona, the person Natsume despises the most, did anything to worsen Natsume's life. He knew Mikan is Natsume's key to happiness. She was the light in the middle of the darkness in Natsume's point of view.

Those were the thoughts that angered him.

His thoughts were cut off by Mikan's sad voice.

"I knew it! I knew that you were going to act this way." She shouted as more tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her rosy- pink cheeks. Her eyes starting to turn red.

She ran away from Natsume and headed for the nearest forest. Natsume started to run after her, worried that she might run into Persona. And Persona, being him, might take this to his advantage and convince Mikan.

Mikan ran as fast as she could. She didn't want to see anyone right now.

She bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to..." she started. She looked up and saw Persona right in front of her.

"Mikan. Just the person I wanted to talk to. Well, do you accept my offer or not?" Persona said with an evil grin.

'If I don't accept his offer he might think it was because of Natsume and punish him by giving life-threatening mission. Mikan, do this for Natsume's sake.' She thought.

She nodded, signalling that she accepts the offer.

**End of flashback...**

"Mikan! " Natsume shouted as Mikan slowly approached Persona. "Don't do this! You'll only end up getting hurt!"

Mikan turned to face Natsume. She said in a concerned and warm voice "Natsume, I have to do this to save you from killing yourself from exhaustion. I saw you get tired and hurt from those missions. And I can't take it! I can't be happy if you're not! I'm sorry… I love you, Natsume."

After saying the last line, Mikan disappeared with Persona in the darkness.

Natsume heard a voice. "Poor Natsume. I took your happiness once again."

**To be continued...**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review...

One question: How was it? (multiple choice)

a) I hate it! You suck

b) It was fine.

c) It's good.

d) I think I'm gonna puck of the cheesiness and stuff

e) No comment.


	3. Our Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters (but I really want to though)

Chapter Three: Our Mission

Mikan was with Persona in the Elementary School Principal's office.

"So you finally gave in and joined the class… You do know that you will be having your missions, right?" Mikan just nodded to the question of the principal.

She was still wandering why Natsume got angry. Was it because she was too loud and someone can easily overhear her? Was it because she was so stupid to not even run away from Persona? Was it because she was so irritating? Or was it because he hated to hear her say 'Persona'? Sadly, none of it was the reason.

Mikan returned to her 3-star room. She was going to leave it soon; the principal will be making her a special star. She got to sleep soon after crying a river of tears.

She woke up the next morning. She raised her arms to stretch. She glanced at the clock.

"Shoot! I'm late" She scolded herself. She quickly took a shower, wore her uniform and brushed her hair. She didn't bother tying her hair: it would take too much time.

She ran out and opened the classroom door. Unfortunately, it was Jinno-sensei's class. He made her write a 1000-word essay on the ways of avoiding being late. She walked towards the back. She saw Natsume wasn't there. She thanked the heavens for this. She wasn't ready to see Natsume yet.

She remembered that after this class, she had to go to the Dangerous Ability Classroom. What would the Special Ability class say? Are they still going to accept her?

She got all these emotions:

Happy (new people: more friends)

Sad (Not in the Special Ability class anymore)

Excited (Nobara and Tsubasa were there)

Nervous (new people: more critics and bullies)

The bell rang and she walked down the hallways; towards the DA classroom.

She knocked and… Persona opened it. She saw an evil smirk etched on his pale, masked face.

She stepped inside; Natsume was sitting at the back with a manga covering his face. He looks like he was there during the previous class.

She looked in front of her. Two 10-year old girls stood in front of her.

One was with long brown hair and brown warm eyes. And the other had short black hair and cold purple eyes. They looked like Mikan and Hotaru.

"I'm Mikan Sakura. And you two are-?" Mikan asked in a friendly voice. They both smiled. The girl that looks like Mikan stepped forward. "I'm Aubrey nice meeting you! This is my fraternal twin, Bea. Are you the girl that Natsume sees when we use our Alice on him? Persona makes us do it when he attempts to go against Persona."

"Aubrey, you baka, I can introduce myself you know. I am Bea as this baka told you a while ago."

"Nice to meet you! What were you saying a while ago about using your alice? What's your alice by the way?" she asked them continuously…

"Our alice is the fear alice. We can make a person see his or her fears. We cannot do it alone though, we have to be together because the alice we inherited from our parents were split into two." They said in chorus.

"He sees you being with Ruka Nogi, his best friend. And sometimes he sees you being hurt. We are guessing that is his fear." Aubrey explained.

Before Mikan could say anything else Persona was standing in front of the classroom. "We will have a new student in this class. Her name is Mikan Sakura."

When Natsume heard Mikan's name, he immediately looked up and saw her in front with a frown visible on her face. A guy raised his hand. "What is her alice?" He asked, receiving a glare from Persona.

"Well, if you must know; she has the Nullification, Insertion and Stealing. She just came from the Special Ability class. She knows a couple of people from this class. Tsubasa, Nobara, and Natsume, please help her know how things work in this class." Persona said.

"We will now give the missions. First, there is a group of newly-graduated gakuen alice students trying to do something to the ESP. They are hiding somewhere in the northern forest, planning their attack. I personally think it is best to give this to Mikan. They can't harm her and she can even get their alices. Who wants to go with her?" Persona asked.

"I'll go." An emotionless and familiar voice called out from the back. It was Natsume Hyuuga.

"Huh?" was the only thing that came out of Mikan's mouth. Natsume walked towards her.

"Don't worry, I'll be there to protect you this time. This is OUR MISSION."


	4. Probable Twists and Surprises

Sorry for not updating for two weeks!

* * *

With Natsume

Chapter 4: Probable Twists and Surprises

"Natsume, are you sure you are going to accompany Mikan in her first mission?" Persona asked in a dangerous tone.

"Yes. I can't trust her to anyone but myself." Natsume stated, staring at Persona with a determined look on his face.

In the Northern Forest...

"I'm sorry, Natsume." Mikan said as they were looking for the alumnae in the forest.

"Why?" he asked while turning to face the beautiful brunette.

"If I didn't accept Persona's offer, you wouldn't be stuck with me." tears started to roll down her rosy cheeks.

"Mikan, don't blame yourself. I should have been there to save you. I showed you my anger, hiding my concern. Masking my fear." he wiped the tears from her cheeks. Mikan showed a smile and nodded.

"Let's go. The alumnae might change their where-abouts and we might get hard up in finding them." Natsume climbed up a tree and streched an arm for Mikan to take. She gladly accepted the help and climbed up the tree as well.

Natsume spotted Mr. Bear's house.

After his mission last week, he went to the hospital. Tsubasa and Bear were there as well. Tsubasa told him to tell Mikan that they were there in Kaname's hospital room if ever Mikan asked. He told Natsume that they were staying there until Kaname wakes up from a long sleep. (lasted for 5 days before they went there)

He heard a tired, well, more like panting voice say, "Persona sent two students from the dangerous ability class."

"Are they in this forest?" Inquired a deep and powerful voice.

"Yes." the first voice replied.

"I'm pretty sure who they are. We must find them before they find us." a female voice joined in the conversation.

Natsume heard their footsteps nearing the door. He saw three people stepping out.

First, a man with blonde hair, azure eyes, and an impression of a prince charming. Second, a raven-haired man with bored, emotionless and blank crimson eyes. The man gave a dangerous yet attractive aura. Lastly, an elegant woman stepped outside with her auburn hair, chocolate brown eyes, and award-winning smile.

He tried to compare Mikan with the woman. He looked at his side, the girl he was looking for wasn't there. He didn't notice that he was still up on the tree, where anyone, except Mikan, could easily find him. Mikan was hiding behind a bush just below the tree.

Natsume jumped... 3, 2, 1... "OUCH!" Mikan screamed when Natsume landed on her.

3, 2, 1... BLUSH

They were in an awkward position. Mikan lied flat on the grass. Natsume brought his torso up with his hands and knees.

The three people were certainly not deaf as to see their reaction to Mikan's high-pitched voice. They approached the spot where the noise came from.

The woman let out a giggle. "Ne, Natsume just like before."

They both sat up from their previous position.

"Natsume? You know this person?" Mikan asked, pointing a finger at the older brunette.

"Baka." Natsume said in a low voice. "They're us in the future."

(Older them will have *. Example: Mikan*)

"What exactly are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"Should I start at the beginning?" Mikan* asked Natsume*. He nodded.

"Before, which is actually now, I had a mission. Alumnae tried to take down the principal. I was sent out with Natsume, just the same. The alumnae were contented on the plan to just kidnap a student or two. We fought them but unfortunately, they were three, we were only two. Natsume escaped. I told him to. I wanted him to be a graduate of the academy, to take down the ESP. Didn't happen. The alumnae sold me to the Z's. There, I met my mother. I trained with her until I found Natsume." Mikan* explained.

"When Mikan was kidnapped, Luna used her alice on me. I had no free will. I graduated as a Salutatorian, next to Hotaru. Before my speech, Luna returned my so called 'soul'. I exited the isolating gates of Gakuen Alice. Mikan was waiting for me with a beautiful smile across her gorgeous face." Natsume* continued the story.

"They spent a month together. Natsume didn't really cange. Mikan was different from before. She was more serious and reacted calmly about everything. She told Natsume that she had been training with her mother and they had to move from time to time." Ruka said as he sat on the grass, probably tired from getting information.

"Now, we're engaged. But the problem is; we missed the time together. Luna forced Natsume to be her boyfriend." Mikan* said.

"Yes. That means we forgot to go to the main point." Natsume* said, rolling his crimson orbs.

" Oh, sorry. And the ESP killed mom. We are trying to defeat the ESP now or else we could never accomplish it."

"How did you get back to the past and how did you get in as alumnae?" Mikan asked.

"Hotaru's new invention. We captured the real alumnae and copied their appearances." Ruka* answered.

"Oh, and you two have to stay here. For some reason, the time I arrived back at school, the ESP was about to give Mikan a life- threatening mission." Natsume* said in a bored tone.

"For how long?" Natsume asked in the same level of boredom.

"Until you will have another principal, that is after we put the ESP to rest." Ruka* said, standing up and heading for the house of Bear.

'Huh. I'll be living with Polka? Interesting.' Natsume thought.

'WHY! Tell me why! Tell me why I have to suffer so much!' Mikan screamed inside her empty head.

They followed Ruka* inside the house.

"Only two rooms." Mikan said, still not giving up the hopes of finding another one.

"Give it up already. Me and Polka are going in one room." Natsume stated, pulling Mikan's collar.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." Ruka* said, resting on the comfotarble couch.

"You're stuck with me." Natsume* said, staring into Mikan's* chocolate brown eyes.

"I know. You are my fiance, right?" Mikan* kissed Natsume* on the lips. He kissed back.

Ruka* saw this and grew jealous. 'I accepted that Mikan could only take me as a friend but I don't think let go of my feelings towards her.'

* * *

Thank you for everyone who reviewed.

Spaghetti Saysauce: Do NOT review! You can just tell me personally you know... Too tired to type other stories but I have to...


	5. author's note

To all my readers, reviewers and fellow writers, I'm sorry if I didn't update for two weeks… It's our exams… and Biology is so damned hard!

I'm gonna update next week. And I'm gonna post two chapters to make it up to you all. Then, it's gonna be our immersion camp Oct. 21-23, so I won't be able to update… Okay, bye people! Have to review!


	6. Revelations then Misunderstandings AGAIN

_Setting of Author's note: my tiny mind._

_Natsume: The authoress wants to apologize for the delayed update. It was because of her extreme stupidity for breaking her charger. Then, she lost the papers for the chapters. Now, she has to remember what she wrote. _

_Mikan: And she does not own Gakuen Alice._

_Natsume: Because she's too stupid to own it. _

_Mikan: And Janet Nt: where did you get confused? The retarded authoress will gladly explain._

_Me: What they said. Now for Chapter 5!_

**Chapter 5:**

"Stop pulling me!" Our poor brunette shouted at the crimson eyed boy who was dragging her. He didn't let go until they reached their room and closed the door shut.

"Persona's gonna send a rescue team to find us. You have to tell Nobara about this matter." The raven-haired lad stated seriously.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one that Nobara considers a friend. And Nobara's the only one that Persona ever trusts aside from the ESP." Mikan nodded in understanding. As if she fully got what he said, but truly, she's still taking in what he said.

Back to the future them…

"Ruka, I thought you accepted that Natsume needs me more." Mikan* stated, to which he nodded in agreement.

"Then, why did you punch me?" Natsume* questioned, fighting the urge to burn his best friend.

"…"

GLARE

"Because I was jealous!" He finally surrendered for he can't stand the glares of Natsume*.

"I'm sure you'll find the one." Was all Mikan* could think of saying.

"Like who?" Ruka* said, becoming miserable from indirect rejection.

"Uh…" Mikan* was so dead. 'Stupid mouth! Why did you even have to say that?'

"Imai." Natsume* said, knowing that Mikan was in much trouble. Once again, the knight in shining armor came to save the damsel in distress.

"WAH? Hotaru-sama? Why?" Ruka* asked, very confused.

"One, she always follows you around like some kind of stalker. Two, she only opens up to you. Three, you blush when you're around her. And lastly, you called her 'Hotaru-SAMA'." Natsume* reasoned out, and his statements were true.

Ruka* nodded and took a nap on the couch, trying to clear up his feelings.

After a few moments…

"We need to talk to Nobara." Natsume said nonchalantly.

"Ok, but be back as soon as you can." Mikan* said, worried of what might happen.

Back in the school…

"Where's everyone?" A confused auburn-haired girl asked to no one in particular. But as to see they were the only two there, she must have been asking Natsume.

"They're all in the auditorium." Natsume concluded, looking at the information board.

"Oh, never thought of looking there." Mikan said sheepishly at her stupidity she never noticed before.

They walked to the auditorium and didn't see anyone in the hallways. Why would everyone go to the auditorium? It was the time of the school year that nothing special was occurring.

In the Auditorium…

"As all of you know, Mikan and Natsume are two of the students that we all want to protect. Today in this meeting, we are taking volunteers who can do the missions they do. We can separate the missions equally to all the volunteers." MSP announced. Wow, they must really care.

"I'll take part." Ruka said.

"I'll gladly lend my inventions to the volunteers." –Hotaru.

"I'll do some missions." –Koko.

"Anything for Natsume-sama!" –Sumire.

"I'll do some for them, too." –Random kids.

Almost all the students were standing- with of course, the exception of some boys and girls who they've never met, probably transfer students.

"Thank you." A crying Mikan whispered.

"Nobara must be in the DA classroom. I can't see her anywhere." Natsume said as he gently lead Mikan out of the auditorium. "Yes, let's go." Mikan followed Natsume to the classroom said.

They reached the classroom without any of the two muttering a word. It was a comfortable silence. A silence that should be left unbroken.

Nobara's POV

I watched the scenery outside and saw the 3-year old girls and boys play around. I never had this kind of childhood for my classmates, and even teachers, feared me. They feared my ability, my alice. I was isolated, ignored, loathed and shunned. I was a shame to the world, but here, I felt important for I finally found a friend. Mikan, the girl that was unaware of my reputation, befriended me. But then, when Kuro Neko teases her, I see pain, discomfort and anger. That devil just had to tell her my bad reputation as Ice Princess.

The door burst open and revealed a teary-eyed Mikan. "Nobara-chan! I missed you!" She hugged me tightly, almost pushing my intestines out my system.

"Ibaragi, we came here for a purpose." Hyuuga said, obviously getting jealous. Even if I am a girl, I still finds ways to tear them apart and get Mikan to myself. That is what we get if there is only one spark of light in the middle of the expanding darkness.

I broke the hug. "And what is your purpose?" I questioned, glaring at the raven-haired boy with Mikan.

"If you don't want Mikan to die, tell Persona to not send the rescue team and we're perfectly fine." Hyuuga said, or rather commanded while returning the cold glare I gave a while back.

"No. Why would I? What did you do to deserve this command of your followed?" I snapped back angrily. He was one of those who bullied me because of my freaking alice.

"Please, Nobara, for me." Mikan had her puppy-dog eyes on that I could never resist. Oh, I remember what Hyuuga said when he gave me instructions. _'If you don't want Mikan to die…' _What did that mean?

"Before I agree, I'll ask one thing. Hyuuga, your threat a while ago, what did it mean?" I said, staring at him, forcing him to tell. He told me the whole story as Mikan sat there, not minding to say anything which was quite unusual. After that, Mikan suddenly spoke up. "So, Nobara-chan, will you do it?" I nodded a bit hesitantly.

"Yes, but if you ever come back with major injuries, I will never let you go to another mission with Hyuuga. I'll go with you to every mission you get. And a great cryonics experiment will be held, and Hyuuga here will be the lucky subject." I commented. I heard him snort at my comment. "I can melt the ice you know." Oh, I forgot about his alice. Think of a nice come back!

"But you have used up your life back then and won't be able to see your Mikan. You're such a coward, you can't even tell her you like-" I was cut short when I suddenly had to dodge a fireball.

They left the room and I was alone once again. I guess I have to tell Persona to cancel the rescue team. Sigh. I really wanted to go to the rescue mission but I guess it was never needed.

End of POV

Mikan's POV

We walked through the woods silently, what was Nobara going to say? Natsume liked someone and can't even tell me but he can trust Nobara? I feel so betrayed, just when I thought we were getting along better.

"Natsume, do you like someone? I know it from Nobara's statement from a while ago." I stared up at him expectantly.

"Yes." I felt my heart shattering to pieces. This feeling, why does my chest hurt? Is it that I have finally fallen for him? Oh no, this can't be. "Who?" I ask as I feel tears welling in my hazel eyes.

It has been 5 minutes and he still hasn't answered my questions. "Who? Luna? Sumire? Wakako? Nobara? Anna? Nonoko? Hotaru?" I shouted, why couldn't he trust me? I ran away, losing all sense of direction. He's not even trying to stop me from running.

_**SHALL be continued…**_

Thank you for reading humans. Well thanks to all who reviewed, placed my story in their favorites and alerted (dunno how to write it). **KILL ME NOW! I KNOW IT'S SUPER LATE!**

**So why not tell me what you think by reviewing… :D**


	7. The moon

Me: Ok.? Am I late?

Carmina: Yes. Super! Now get going…(runs)

Me: Cranky little twerp! Come here and take back what you said! (Chase sister)

Sam: My cousin doesn't own Gakuen Alice…a goo-goo gaga…and by the way this is a mini-chapter 'cause she has mild writers' block. :D

**Chapter 6:**

Our favorite raven-haired lad stood there, dumbfounded at the sudden outburst of his so-called Polka. '_What the heck just happened?' _He was far way too confused to even run after Mikan. The poor brunette never heard his explanation, and maybe, will never, unless a certain someone changes his mind.

'_Run after her!' _His mind yelled continuously at him but unfortunately, he was still stopped by his pride. He won't change his decision until he heard something worthy. _'Now that you know she likes you back, why can't you go after her? Why are you such a coward? Do you want her or not?' _Still no. Stupid pride.

'_Don't let your only ray of light slip away from you once more.' _He/it was right. Mikan was his light, the one he treasured the most. He protected her from everything around them, but he never accomplished to protect her from himself. He had to get her back. He had to prove to everyone that he isn't a black cat that brings nothing but misfortune.

Natsume ran as fast as his feet could take him. The sky turn darker and darker until the only thing giving him light was the lonely moon. It was beautiful and heartbreaking at the same time. Its radiance will never be as bright as the sun, but its peacefulness and gracefulness refreshes the souls of all. Heartbreaking, you ask. Well, it shines along with the almost invisible stars and it has to show up every night even though almost everyone won't see it. It sees the broken-hearted cry at night and gives them light to see much better, unlike the sun which gives light to the already happy people.

The moon especially shined over a lake in the middle of the woods, a girl crying endlessly on the ground near it. The water reflected the light perfectly, creating sparkles in the deep blue water.

Natsume reached this place and ran to the brunette. "Why are you crying?" He asks although he clearly knows the real reason already, kinda. She looks up, revealing two hazel colored eyes filled with tears. "You came after me all along." She smiled, knowing that Natsume will always be there for her. "Of course I did. Now, why are you crying?" Both of them felt as if time had stopped and all there was left in the world was the two of them, the lake and the moon. "Because you trust Nobara and you can't trust me. Just when I thought we were getting along better." Natsume felt disappointed at her answer. "And because when I heard Nobara say you liked someone, I felt really weird inside and wanted to strangle someone." He laughed at this. And it's a true laugh at that matter, not evil or diabolical or anything else. "It means you're jealous."

"Huh?" Mikan stared in confusion at the boy in front of her. "Jealous of what?" Geez. She really is that dense. She can't even realize her obvious crush on Natsume. No. She doesn't have a crush on him. She is IN LOVE with him.

"Nothing. Let's get going. The older us might get worried." Natsume stood up and held out a hand for Mikan to take. She gladly took it but once she got up, she winced because of something Natsume was not aware of. "Mikan, what happened?" Natsume said, dead worried of Mikan's bad condition. "Nothing major, I just tripped on my way here." The ever so protective Natsume examined her foot and saw several wounds. By instinct, he carried Mikan off back to Bear's house.

Darkness surrounded them but their hearts were brighter than the stars, more dazzling the sun, exactly like the moon that witnessed the start of their love story.

"Ne, Natsume, who do you like?"

"I don't like anyone; I just like this certain girl."

"Who?"

"You."

END OF MINI-CHAPTER

PLEASE REVIEW! :D

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	8. Added humor because I was bored

Okay… Am I dead?

Um…I'm updating now, so please spare me. And I know the last chapter was so crappy that no one reviewed.

I will NEVER own Gakuen Alice! DX

Mikan and Natsume finally arrived at Bear's house. And upon their arrival, they saw another woman inside the small but cozy living room. She had shoulder-length raven hair, cold amethyst eyes and, of course, a large gun. In front of her was a blonde guy, kneeling, wearing a tuxedo whose eyes were closed, preparing for the impact of the almighty baka gun.

They heard something drop and they'd thought it was the blonde guy but to their surprise, but instead, it was the woman's gun dropping on the floor. Everything was silent for a moment, until…

"YES! OF COURSE! I HAD BEEN WAITING FOR THIS SINCE GRADUATION!" And you people would think it would be the raven-haired woman, but no, you are all wrong! It was a brunette woman who had been eavesdropping on the two.

The two teenagers laughed at the reaction of the raven-haired woman. Her eyes widened in surprise then her face showed anger then she blushed. And that happened in only 3 seconds.

"Baka. It was supposed to be his proposal to ME. And he needs MY answer." The woman half hissed, half giggled. (Is that possible?)

"S-sorry, Hotaru! I was just so excited and you were taking forever to answer!" Mikan* complained.

The woman named Hotaru smiled at her friend then turned back to the man, apparently Ruka*. "Nogi, or shall I say, Ruka, yes." Her smile never faded for the next couple of minutes. Ruka* stood up and hugged Hotaru.

_Inside Natsume's very intellectual head…_

Don't you people think that's too sudden? I mean c'mon! Ruka* was just punching my older self like yesterday for Mikan* and now he's proposing to another woman? Tch. Old people. Oh, wait, I'm also gonna grow old sometime. But I sure will be smarter than these idiots. Oh no, what about Polka? Does that mean she's going to be more idiotic? And I have to live with her? Not if I die before that. GAH! The emo side of me is showing! DX

_Back to reality?_

"Okay, idiots. Back to work." Her smile faded and was replaced by her usual stoic façade. "Where were we? Oh, yes, the part about the principal losing his alice. You see, the HSP is the one protecting the ESP's alice so if we convince the HSP to remove her barrier from the ESP, we could start with the 'plan'." She said it so fast that no one could possibly respond, thus, making her look like she's talking to herself.

"Imai, how do you think we can convince the HSP? She hates men, remember? Our group is composed of 50% men for your information." Natsume* interrupted. And as if one Natsume isn't enough to irritate Hotaru*, the younger form of Hyuuga, who has already placed Mikan in their room, spoke up, "And only stupid people understand undetailed plans that obviously lack information and essential structure."

"Well, do you think you have a better plan? 'Cause as far as I know, you're not helping much. Plus, you should understand my plan that "lacks information an essential structure" because you're an idiot." Hotaru* announced to the now speechless duo of Hyuugas.

Mikan* was feeling too uneasy to endure the silence any longer so without further ado, she declared, "I like Hotaru chan's plan!" The younger form of the brunette didn't have any other choice but to agree and shouted, "Me too! I think it's the best plan ever!"

Ruka*? Well, He was just in a corner, spacing out, thinking of the future he'll be sharing with Hotaru…wait…he was part of a plan that aims to change his future? Well, better just trust Hotaru…

And so the 'discussion' went on…

In the Hanahime den…

"Gladly. Long before, I had promised your mother that I was to protect you. And I already had enough of the ESP's scheme!" A beautiful woman, sitting in the Hinahime den said with her soft angelic voice.

"Thank you, Hime-sama" Hotaru*, Mikan* and Mikan bowed to the person mentioned. They left as Hime-sama silently wished them good luck.

Behind a bush…

"Let's go. Hime-sama weakened the barrier around the ESP already." Hotaru* whispered to the others who were waiting behind a bush as she and two idiots arrived to the agreed meeting place.

Exactly on cue, Sumire and Luna passed by. "So, where's Natsume-sama? He did tell you to meet him here right?" Sumire asked her companion, Luna. "Yes. I really think he already fell for my charms!" _Or my soul sucking alice. Hihihihihi. _They heard footsteps behind them and Sumire having the cat-dog alice, recognized them- Natsume. "Natsume-sama!" Sumire jumped at him. After a few seconds, she realized another Natsume* stood beside the younger Natsume. While they was busy running from Sumire, Luna was left alone, or so she thought. Unaware of the next happening, she let her guard down but to her surprise, a large contraption suddenly picked her up from the ground and into a container. "LET ME GO!" she screamed inside the container but to no avail, it was sound-proof. Always expect the best from THE Hotaru Imai. They brought her deeper inside the Northern Woods. Smoke emerged from the walls of the container that seemed to put Luna into sleep. "Part two, finished."

The three ladies (2 Mikans and Hotaru) heard an eagle from above them and noticed that it was heading for the school. Mikan and Mikan* recognized the gigantic eagle- Ruka's eagle that was used for him to get Natsume out of the faculty room on her first day. They turned their heads and found "Ruka* and his furry friends" running, flying, skipping towards them. "Let's go!" the blondie shouted.

From the entrance of the Northern Woods, both Natsumes stood panting, waiting for the others to come running towards the school. "What took you so long?" the older fire-caster inquired. "Bunny boy lost his bunny through the run." Hotaru* said.

"So, the ESP's goons won't be following his orders anymore, right?" Mikan* asked, trying to change the topic. "I think so." Mikan answered her older self. "Hurry up, ladies!" Natsume interrupted. "For your information, we are ladies." Hotaru* pointed out, referring to herself, and the two Mikans. "Ugh! Just hurry up, will you?" he spat out and just started running.

The rest of them followed the grumpy teen into the school grounds.

You'd probably be wondering, my reader: why did they bring Ruka's animals? Well that would be for the sole purpose of having everybody know that they're in war! XD And of course so they could back up the main cast if ever there are unsoul-sucked goons. O_O And if they were alone, it would just look wrong. XD

So they did just that. The real goons of the ESP tried to stop them from going to the principal's office but they were no match for the evil birds and bunnies of Ruka!

They FINALLY arrived at the door of the ESP where the only two guards were easily knocked out by the super stinky skunk. (Of course with the genetic mutation of Hotaru)

When Natsume was about to kick the door open, Mikan pushed him saying, "This is my fight," and kicked the door herself.

Want to know what they saw inside? Stay tuned…and I promise to update faster this time…:\


	9. announcement!

I'm SORRY! This is not an update!

TT_TT

This story is DISCONTINUED!

I'll be writing another story, since my view of life is different now… Thanks to my annoying ex :D hahaha Till next time!


End file.
